<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the scariest thing about you (is that you care about me) by UnfortunatelyObsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398529">the scariest thing about you (is that you care about me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed'>UnfortunatelyObsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Megriel, both spellings!, dionysos - Freeform, dionysus - Freeform, drunk!Meg, it's basically just fluff, maenads - Freeform, they flirt, woot!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dionysos rolls into town, and Meg might be just on the far side of tipsy because of him.<br/>Not that Gabe is complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Demon Void Army - Family Album</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the scariest thing about you (is that you care about me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts">Petrichora_Vellichor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/gifts">aloha_cowgirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts">FeaRauko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyy my first megriel fic! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">Gabriel knew the moment Dionysos stepped into town. He could feel him thrumming on the edges of his grace, beckoning, pulling.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabe and Dionysos had some good times together, it was true. But what with being in hiding and trying to woo Meg, Gabriel just really didn't have the time.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Ugh. <em>Meg.</em> She was so frustrating and infuriating and sarcastic and goddamn <em>perfect.</em> Gabe wasn't sure who gave her the right to push all his buttons, but if he ever found them, he'd kiss his knuckles and punch them in the face.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg. With her sneering lips and wicked grin and shoulders that always pushed Gabriel out of her way. He had pulled out every stop, rifled through every metaphorical couch for loose pick-up lines, and still she evaded him. She was a tough case to crack, which of course just made Gabriel want to woo her all the more. No matter how he danced, she always stood just outside the stage.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Which is why he dropped his cake when Meg staggered into his room, grinning wildly with kisses trailing across her face.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Gabriel!" she announced, stumbling over and holding him close.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He froze. "Um."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I have had <em>the best</em> night tonight! Guess who I ran into?!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She smelled like incense and sweat and blood and wine. "An old friend of mine, I believe."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>"Dionysos!"</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He shook his head. "And let me guess: you danced with the maenads?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg took his hands and pulled one, then the other, twisting them in some semblance of a dance. "Mmmhmmmmm."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He couldn't stop the grin on his face, nor the strawberry blush creeping across his cheeks. "I think you might need to sleep this one off, babes."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sleep?! When the <em>moon</em> is so <em>pretty</em> tonight?! Absolutely not!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You've got <em>lipstick</em> on your <em>chin."</em></p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I could put lipstick on yours."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The blunt statement made Gabriel choke on thick air, the taste of pomegranates drowning his tongue. "I<em>—</em> huh?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Gaaaabrieellll," Meg drawled out, pulling him back in. "Life is weird. Let's go crazy. <em>Feral.</em> Dance with me."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You're drunk on ichor, babes. Or wine. Which is, ya know, even worse."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Wrong," Meg replied, pointing at him. "I am in my right mind for the first time in forever."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabe tutted his tongue, skillfully evading her advance. "Can't believe you've gotta be drunk to want me."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg pouted. "I want you..."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">With a snap of his fingers, they were on a roof, somewhere just beyond the reach of the heady scent of Dionysos.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg looked up at the stars, eyes wide, falling back against the shingles. "It's so <em>pretty.</em> The universe is <em>gorgeous </em>and <em>endless</em> and I'm in love with all of it."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabe laughed sharply. "You? Little Miss Hellspawn? In <em>love</em> with the universe?" He shook his head. "Jesus Christ. Di got you worse than I thought."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She trailed her arms up over her head, laughing softly, stretching. "I was human once." Meg pulled on Gabriel's arm. "Lay beside me. We're friends."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I'm not even sure you <em>like</em> me under normal circumstances." Nevertheless, Gabriel conceded, lounging back to stare at Creation laid out before them.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Can I tell you a secret?" Meg whispered, tracing constellations idly with her fingers.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Is that a good idea?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You scare me."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabriel blinked a moment before turning to stare at her, eyes wide. "I would never, <em>ever—</em>"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I know. You won't hurt me, you angel," she said, punching his shoulder slightly on the last word. "You're nice to me. That's pretty damn scary."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I care about you," he replied, surprising even himself.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She smiled at him, then grinned, then laughed. "But that's not all of it." She turned onto her stomach, propping her head on her arms to stare across the city. "I love you."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabriel was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment. "I'msorrywhat," he rushed out.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg turned to grin at him. "I said I love you, you asshole."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He squinted at her, then looked across the city in exasperation. "Maybe we didn't get far enough away from Dino..."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You're a dork, and you make lame jokes, and your sense of fashion is irredeemable." She sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her sides. "Your eyes are endless, though, and you're <em>nice.</em> And sweet. And fun. And you make me feel human again."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabriel squirmed. "Hey, this isn't how it's supposed to go. Don't go switching us around. You're the undefinable one here, with the endless eyes."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg threw back her head and laughed. "You're such a bad flirt. Learn to flirt."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I used your line!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I'm a bad flirt!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabe grinned at her. "Maybe we could learn together?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." Meg kissed her knuckles and gently pressed them to Gabriel's cheek. "There. Have something I'll regret in the morning."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">His cheeks were as red as her lipstick as he stared at her. "You're gonna regret this?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Meg laughed, and it was clear and fantastic. "I'm gonna regret not just fucking kissing you, idiot."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gabriel grinned at her. "Well, my face is wide open."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">And wine didn't taste so bad on someone else's tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>